I Will Follow You into the Dark
by Cadoiscool
Summary: Song fic. EC. ALternated ending to the movie. song: I Will Follow you into the dark by death cab for cutie. Tons better than I describe!please review!


**_Hello, this is cado, and I really hope you like my first one shot! The song is 'I Will Follow You into the Dark' by Death Cab for Cutie, and I used the movie version of POTO. I feed off of reviews so please tell me what you think!! I love you reviewers sooooo much! Ya'll are the best!_**

**"I Will Follow You into the Dark"**

This was it. It was her time to choose her fate. Here in the catacombs, under the Opera house, would she decide. Fear gripped her while she looked upon the sight before her. Tied up against the gate with a Punjab lasso around his neck was her childhood sweetheart, and her mentor was the one holding it there around his neck. "Make your choice!" That instant she would decide the destiny of her entire future; her heaven or hell. A life of comfort and wealth or a life based on passion and love alone. She was to give all of herself to one of these men. Would she choose wisely in the time she was given?

_Love of mine, some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark  
_

Erik's life had been consumed with darkness and wounded by torment for so long that he was oblivious to kind actions. Would he be able to live a life like herself? Out in broad day light on the streets? His mask would surely draw attention, and then they would have to move to another city and change their name. It would most defiantly be an inconvenience and what would everyone think? But was love supposed to be comfortable and convenient for the world? Doesn't love block away everything but the two people in it? That's how she felt now: water separating muse from mentor. There was no Raoul, just them. It was quiet now.

_  
No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs  
_

They were so alike in some ways and yet there was still a boundary. Christine was full of light and beauty, and although she thought him beautiful, Erik was filled with the darkness of self consciousness and ridicule from everyone he met. But did that matter? Love can break down all barriers, why not his black barricade? She knew deep down she had the power to break him down and to fight against the world to comfort him. It was what she wanted; she desired to make him happy. But it could have been feelings of a student for a mentor.

_  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

Look what he did for her. When her father died, he was her angel, her guardian, her protector. Every night she fell asleep to the beautiful voice that captured her heart and soul wishing she could see her beautiful angel. No one on this earth cared for her like her strange angel did, not even Raoul. Even though Raoul loved her, and she him, Christine realized now that it was left over affection from childhood unable to grow past friendship. It was a kind love, full of trust and respect, but that was all. No soul altering passion, desire, and devotion as she felt for Erik. 

In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back

But what of her fear of him? Did she really fear him anymore? She had seen his intimidating, cold exterior crumble before her until all there was left was an ordinary man. Erik was no longer an angel of her imagination, he was a man: flesh, blood, and soul. Her nightmare transformed into her dream. Fear had turned into love, just like he told her. She loved him. _I Love you, Erik_.

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

To the world, she was an angel and he was a demon, but in their own world, they became simply Erik and Christine, just two lovers. The world didn't matter anymore, it was just them. Nothing in this world could give them what they wanted, all they needed was each other. Nothing mattered.

_  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

"I choose you, Erik." A smile then appeared on her lips while she shouted with joy inside herself at the decision.

"No, Christine! Save yourself! Do not go to this monster to save me!" Raoul cried.

"Raoul, he is no monster, only a man. The man I love." She was gazing upon Erik with so much love, it flustered Raoul.

"But you love me, Christine." Confusion and torture ran across his face.

"You will always be my childhood sweetheart, but I'm afraid it can grow to be nothing more. My love for you has become nothing but friendship." All the while Erik stood dumbfounded in the lake not knowing what to say. He was afraid to moving, believing all of this would disappear

"Erik," She had now reached him in the lake, standing before him, "I love you. I love the man behind the mask, scars and all. I want your body, heart, and soul. I want you all. You are beautiful to me and I intend to show you that the rest of my life Never in my life has anyone treated me with such love and care as you have. I want to give you all that you have given me."

"How do I know you are not just fooling me again to save your precious fop?" His tears were gleaming from the reflecting light in the water.

Pulling his head down towards hers, she whispered, "I could never lie to my angel, my love." And with that, she pressed her lips to his. Erik poured all of his pain, passion, love, and suffering into this one blissful moment of perfect content. Never in his life had he felt this happy and loved. The only thing he knew was admiration and unrequited love for Christine, but now his most farfetched dreams were coming to life in his very lair; she was freely sharing and giving love. Their death grips were starting to suffocate each other and they came up from their Heaven for air.

You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
Cause we'll hold each other soon  
The blackest of rooms

"Oh, Erik, make me your bride. Love me for eternity and I shall want for nothing. Let us leave everything behind us and start a new life, with no world but ours. Tell me you'll lead me to unending love and contempt. Tell me we will leave the world behind."

_  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs  
_

"My life is darkness. You radiate light and beauty; we do not belong." He looked like he was in physical pain just from saying the words.

"Then I will be your light to lead you out of darkness. But for now, I will follow you anywhere."

_  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

"I will follow you into the dark."

**_How'd you like my first one shot? If you love the song as much as I do, then I think you'll like it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I NEED to know if I'm a good one shot writer. Love ya'll!_**


End file.
